


Solace

by sam_gamgee



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-26
Updated: 2004-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_gamgee/pseuds/sam_gamgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel has to look for Xander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace

The teen sniffed as Angel approached. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," Xander said into his arms - which were supporting his head atop his knees.

"Something must be wrong if Willow sent me to find you."

The brown head shot up. "She's okay, right?"

A small smile graced the vampire's lips. "She's fine, but she's very concerned about you."

The young man wiped his eyes on his shirt. "I just needed some time alone."

Angel just stood and stared at him for a moment. "You could always leave," he said gently.

"And go where?" Xander asked, looking at him with what Angel thought just might be the best imitation of a kicked puppy. "No one else knows about it. Well, Will knows it's bad, but..."

"You could stay with me."

"Why are you offering?"

Angel sat gingerly on the picnic table next to Xander. "You need it."

"I don't really like you."

"I know." There was a pause. "But that doesn't mean I would be a bad roommate."

"Are you doing this to get in Buffy's pants?"

"No. I wasn't even thinking of Buffy. Or making a snack yout of you either," he added at Xander's look.

"I don't know. It's just all..." He trailed off and sniffed.

Angel tentatively put a hand on Xander's shoulder. Before Angel knew what was happening, Xander was hugging him and crying. He carefully wrapped his arms around the sobbing teenager. Angel didn't know why, but this felt good. Maybe this was what Whistler meant about helping people.

"Thanks," Xander said, pulling away but not otherwise moving, before saying, "I don't know why my parents' fighting's got me so worked up. It's not like it's not a normal occurance."

"Was it maybe what they were fighting about?" Angel asked as he carefully extracted himself from the embrace, but didn't move away.

"I don't think so. I usually tune it out when they start." He rubbed his temples. "It's probably just that they've been fighting a lot lately, plus everything with Buffy." There was a comfortable pause before Xander stood and stretched. "Well, I better get going."

Angel stood as well. "I'll walk you home."

"Okay, but only because I don't feel like arguing."

Angel simply nodded as they walked. When they arrived at Xander's house, Angel was surprised to find them approach it from the back yard. And even more surprised to see a small tent pitched.

"Do you want to come in?" Xander asked, gesturing to the tent. "It's not much, but I've got some vintage comics."

"No thanks," Angel replied. "Wouldn't want to cut in on your reading time. Just think about what I said, okay?"

The young man nodded and said, "I will. Thanks again. And sorry about getting your shirt wet."

"Don't worry about it." Angel smiled. "Good night."

Xander smiled as well. "See you around."

Angel simply nodded before disappearing into the night.  



End file.
